


Day 2: Wind

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Bus Stop, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No band, Wind - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: If there was one thing that Ryan Ross hated, it was wind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so apologies for any errors.

If there was one thing that Ryan Ross hated, it was wind. He had left the house that morning without a scarf or beanie or jacket and now he was cold. It was a soft breeze in the middle of summer, but the harsh and cold wind that winter often brings. Ryan's teeth clattered together as he walked to the bus stop.

He sat down in his usual spot on the bench. Ryan noticed that there were two men at the stop, normally there were only the same few people that Ryan saw.

One of the men looked at Ryan. "You must be cold."

"'M fine." Ryan mumbled, taking his earphones out of his pocket.

The man turned to the other. "Babe give him your jacket."

It was now that the other man noticed Ryan, before he took his jacket off and handed it to him.

"You really don't have to do that." Ryan said, plugging his earphones into his phone.

"But of course we do. We can't have a cute boy be cold now can we?" The first man said and Ryan's face grew hot with a blush.

"What's your name, cutie?" He asked.

"Uh, R-Ryan."

"Hi, I'm Dallon and Brendon is the one who gave you his jacket."

"Um, hi." Ryan replied, unsure of what to say.

Brendon and Dallon sat next to Ryan.

"So, Ryan, how do you feel about polyamory?"

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
